


Love is the most precious jewel of all

by ToTheStarsWriting



Series: dragon!Alec [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec will fight you on that, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus is precious, Mating Marks, Possessive Alec, body marking, poorly written smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTheStarsWriting/pseuds/ToTheStarsWriting
Summary: After flying away from the ship, Alec takes Magnus to his hoard where he can reassure the both of them that they're alive and safe once more.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: dragon!Alec [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369069
Comments: 42
Kudos: 453





	Love is the most precious jewel of all

The last time Magnus had been to Alec's hoard had been the night he found out just who his lover truly was. The whole event had been tinged in strong emotions – fear, anger, sorrow. Magnus had been far too focused on the revelation of his partner's heritage as well as the feelings that came afterward to really pay too much attention to the space around him. He carried a faint memory of the room they'd gone to talk in, and the warmth in there that, even then, he'd noted had felt like pure _Alec_.

This time was entirely different.

Alec didn't fly them to the little room where they'd talked last time with Ragnor. Instead, he flew them into the central part of the cave and then walked them through a pitch-black cavern, through a space that was just as dark but felt a bit more open, another tunnel, and then he finally came to a stop in yet another open area.

Magnus didn't have to ask or say anything about the darkness of the cave. Even as he straightened up in the saddle, he felt Alec draw his head back. A second later, fire lit up the room. It blew in a thin stream past Alec's lips. Magnus watched as Alec turned his head in a half-circle and lit a row of what appeared to be torches built into the sides of a massive cavern wall.

Any words Magnus had dried up in his throat as the whole room came to light around him. His eyes went wide, and his mouth dropped open on a soft gasp of surprise. This was – it was _stunning_.

The cave they were in was large enough to house at least four of Alec inside it comfortably. There were little caverns here and there around it, exits to other parts of this clear tunnel system that Alec had built into his home. But what truly held Magnus' attention was what was kept _inside_ the room.

This wasn't just another chamber inside of the place that Magnus thought of as Alec's hoard. This was his _actual_ hoard – the place where all of Alec's most prized possessions were kept. Mountains of gold and shining treasures were spread out around the room. Magnus felt like he could’ve sat there for hours and looked and still not seen everything.

Paintings were hanging on the stone walls from many different eras. None of them impressionistic, though, Magnus couldn’t help but notice. The thought made him want to laugh a little. He’d been in museums with Alec before; he knew what his lover thought of impressionistic styling.

Gold and shining jewels were off in the far right, some sitting loose, some in display cases. And to the left, oh, Magnus could see fabric upon fabric, and something shining and sparkling that hung from that bit of low ceiling.

His attention was jerked away from trying to take in everything by a sudden shift in the weight underneath him. Magnus looked down at Alec just as the dragon started his shift.

The shift from dragon to human had never been something they'd tried while Magnus was still _on_ Alec's back. Somehow Magnus found himself sliding toward the ground rapidly, the saddle-straps loosening as he went. Magnus felt like he blinked and suddenly he was being swept out of the saddle and into a familiar pair of arms. He went from riding on Alec's back to being carried bridal-style in his arms.

Instinctively, Magnus reached up and grabbed on, arms wrapping around Alec's neck in a quick bid to keep from falling. He wanted to make a joke, tease Alec for that move, only he happened to look up at his lover's face, and any attempt at teasing died in his throat.

 _Sweet merciless Lilith_. The absolute _power_ radiating off of Alec at that moment was like nothing Magnus had ever felt from him. It was radiating from him with an ease that Alec didn’t show anywhere else. Here, in the center of this place that was purely _his_ , he was free to let go in a way he couldn’t anywhere else. Alec let go of the restraints he kept over himself until he was both dragon and man. The slit pupils, the ring of glowing magic swirling and crackling around them, the scales that were shining in the firelight. Alexander looked dangerous and _stunning_.

It took effort for Magnus to gather enough moisture in his mouth to be able to say, “Alec.”

“I thought I lost you.” Alec's voice was low, with far more of a growl to it than Magnus had ever heard come from him in human form. It vibrated through Alec's chest, against Magnus' side, and sent a shiver down the warlock's spine. Alec bent his head down and let their foreheads press together. “When I smelled your blood in that alley, Magnus...”

 _Oh_. Magnus felt his heart give an aching throb. He'd known it would upset Alec to find that. He'd seen the result of those emotions when Alec had come to rescue him. But he hadn’t really thought about it beyond that initial burst of anger. This – this was the flip side of all that. The fear that had fed it all. Only now, the enemy was gone, and Alec was left riding the crash, clinging to Magnus and trying to settle his instincts that were clearly still demanding he keep Magnus safe. No doubt it was why Alec had brought him here of all places. This was the one place that Alec could guarantee that he could keep Magnus safe.

Though the conversation would've been easier if Magnus were able to stand on his own two feet, hands free to touch and reassure, he was nothing if not versatile. Magnus could work with this, too. He let his body slump even more trustingly into Alec's hold, secure in the knowledge that his mate would never drop him. Then Magnus tightened his one hand on the back of Alec's neck, and he drew the other one forward so that he could curl it in and firmly cup Alec's cheek. He didn't try moving Alec away from him or anything like that. He let them stay the way they were, forehead to forehead, breathing in one another's air. Magnus deliberately blew out a slow, easy breath, letting Alec draw in his scent.

“I'm okay,” Magnus said softly. He brushed his nose against Alec's and felt the soft rasp of scales against his skin. He kept his eyes open, watching the way that Alec closed his and breathed deep. Magnus stroked his thumb firmly over Alec's cheek. “You found me, and you saved me, Alexander.”

“I wasn't sure I'd get there in time.”

Magnus smiled at him. “I knew you would.”

He packed those words with every ounce of conviction he'd felt. He knew Alec could hear it. He could tell by the way the arms around him tightened, how Alec's nostrils flared under the scent. But it was the sound of something rushing around them that really brought it home.

That sound was familiar enough to have Magnus drawing his forehead back away from Alec's. He tilted backward just enough that he could look. What he found had him letting out a delighted laugh. “Oh, _this_ is new.”

Typically when Alec was in this between state – half dragon, half human – there were very specific things that transferred over and some that did _not_. Not once had Alec's wings ever made the transition. Alec had talked about it before, citing the change in bone and muscle that would be required to hold them there, plus a few other things that had made sense.

Yet Alec's wings were clearly wrapped around them now. Dark wings, gentle enough to cradle Magnus and feel like silk against his skin, yet strong enough to stand up against almost any attack out there. Magnus was safer wrapped up in their protective hold than he would've been anywhere else.

Magnus tilted his head back up and let a grin spread across his face. What else could he do but lean in and kiss Alec's shy smile? “You are absolutely stunning, Alexander.”

Normally that would’ve been the point where Alec gave some kind of argument for how stunning Magnus was, downplaying his own attractiveness at the same time. Tonight, words seemed to have vanished, something that typically only happened to Alec in the very peak of their passion. Yet here he was, already reduced to growls and purrs as he leaned in for their first kiss.

The heat of that kiss seared straight through Magnus. He felt the crackle of magic that accompanied it. It ran through him, curling over his skin and touching him all over, heedless of the barrier of clothes in the way. Magnus gasped as it left glorious trails of fire in its wake.

He was so caught up in the kiss, he didn’t notice at first that they were moving. Not until Alec drew back. Then Magnus became aware of the way that Alec was shifting, going down onto one knee so that he could lay Magnus down on something so incredibly _soft._ Magnus immediately wanted to feel it all against his bare skin.

His magic either picked up on that wish or on the need that was burning its way between the two of them because Magnus’ clothes suddenly vanished.

Alec didn’t even miss a beat. His nostrils flared again, and that fire in his eyes went bright and hot, but his hands never stopped their gentle slide down Magnus’ arms and over his sides. He leaned in, a knee between Magnus’ spread thighs and his weight braced on one hand, looking every inch the predator. One whose hands Magnus would happily entrust himself to over and over again.

He wasn’t ashamed to admit that he sort of lost himself a little when Alec bent low and kissed him.

Everything in the world fell away underneath the heat of that kiss. Magnus could easily lose himself in kissing Alec for _hours_. Had, in fact, done that once or twice, back when they hadn’t yet taken their relationship any further than that. But from that very first moment, that very first kiss, Alec had captivated him. He kissed the same way he did everything else – with fire, determination, and a single-minded focus.

All of that adrenaline he’d felt at the end, that _rush_ of fighting to get back to Alec, of fighting _with_ him, watching the power of his lover, it all came burning up inside him as they kissed. It took the gentle fire that had been consuming them and burned it hotter and brighter in something that was just a bit frantic. Magnus found his hands almost tearing at Alec's clothes to get to bare skin underneath.

They had to break their kiss to get Alec's shirt off. Magnus was tugging so hard at it he almost sent Alec tumbling down on him by knocking into the arm he was bearing his weight on.

Low laughter rumbled up Alec's chest. It vibrated against their lips, and Magnus moaned, forgetting the shirt for a moment so he could press in closer and try to chase the taste of that laughter with his tongue.

When Alec broke the kiss enough for Magnus to think again, Magnus was abruptly aware of just how much bare skin was pressed against him. Sometime during their kiss, Alec must’ve given in and just banished his own clothing.

Alec bent in so that he could run his nose along Magnus’ jawline. The touch was slower, gentler. He gave a low growl when he nuzzled below Magnus’ ear. It wasn’t an angry sound or a sound of passion, but a soothing one. One that Magnus responded to without any conscious choice. He found his muscles relaxing while the frantic tugging of his hands shifted into something calmer.

“There we are,” Alec murmured. His growl changed, a pleased sound that made Magnus shiver. Sharp teeth nipped lightly at the bottom of his ear. “I’ve got you now.”

Magnus let out his breath on a low moan. With Alec's low voice growling in his ear, the vibrations of his chest pressed against Magnus’, the soft silky fabric below them – Magnus was lost on a sea of sensation.

He let his head fall back as Alec's nose ran down along Magnus’ neck. There was no rush tonight. Nothing that called to them or restricted their time together. Even if there was, neither man would’ve cared. They were both alive and safe, and they were in Alec's hoard. One place where they didn’t have to worry. No one was going to come across them here. No one would find them.

More than that – for the first time in… well, _ever_ … Magnus was free to let go. He didn’t have to worry about what his magic might do if he let go of it. He didn’t have to worry about accidentally hurting his partner; draconic magic was strong, and dragons themselves were sturdy. Their magic was ancient in ways that Magnus, and even Alec, would never fully understand. Nothing Magnus could do here would be able to hurt Alec.

Nor would it break past Alec's wards and cause any damage to the space around them. They were in Alec's hoard behind what Magnus knew were a rather impressive set of shields. Any magical flares they let free would be safely contained and guarded.

Magnus shivered at the realization of how truly he could _let go_. Here, with Alec, he was _safe_.

Almost as if his magic had been waiting for that very permission, the instant that realization hit, it leapt to life and poured out of him. There was one disorienting minute of panic where instinct demanded that Magnus try and yank it back in. That he hold it tight and keep it from causing any damage, keep it from hurting anyone, it was too much, he was too strong, people were going to get _hurt…_

Warm smoke curled around Magnus, soft as air and yet as steady as the earth. It licked at the edges of Magnus’ magic, questioning, teasing, small flames of heat that stole his breath and drew his magic out even more. When Magnus’ magic pushed, reveling in its freedom, that smoke hardened just enough to keep him there. To keep him _contained_.

A low moan vibrated up Magnus’ throat. He threw his head back and his body arched up under the pleasure that was a thousand times better than any physical touch he’d ever had. Alec was holding him, body and magic. He kept Magnus tethered to the earth while allowing him a freedom he’d never been able to indulge in anywhere else. Ever.

Magnus felt almost drugged when he opened his eyes. He hadn’t realized how his hands had come to clutch at Alec's shoulders, keeping him close, or how their legs had twined together. All he knew was that he wanted, _needed_ , so much more. He needed to have Alec as close as their magic was. The two twined up together until there was no way to tell them apart.

He stared up at Alec above him and felt in awe of this man – his _mate._ Alec looked _beautiful_. His scales were shining with the glow from their magic. It lit up the area around them, glowing on his scales and lighting up the bits of glass and stone that hung above them, making it look like stars were stretched out on the ceiling of the cave.

“ _Alexander_.” That wasn’t what Magnus had meant to say, yet it was what came past his lips. Really, it was the only word that mattered then. In it, he said everything and nothing.

Yet Alec understood it. Somehow, he knew just what Magnus needed, and he bent in with one last, deep growl, and claimed Magnus’ lips with his.

Their magic leapt to life once more and the world dissolved in waves of fire and a pleasure so sweet it stole Magnus’ breath away.

When Alec's hand slipped down between them, there was no hesitation on Magnus’ part to let his legs fall open wide. He felt that first touch of _warmslickwetAlec_ and a moan tore past his lips. Magnus dropped his head back into the silks under him and gave a loud, throaty groan as that first finger slid in deep and easy.

Alec's magic vibrated against Magnus’ with the same feel of the pleased rumble that was pressed against the side of Magnus’ neck.

“We’re going to do this right sometime,” Alec rumbled against his skin. “I’m going to lay you out here and put you in the finest jewelry, the softest silks. My beautiful mate.”

The words burned as much as the magic did. Magnus could see it, and he wanted that _so much_. To be put on a display of blankets the way that Alec had displayed other jewels here in his hoard. Wrapped up in Alec’s personal treasures. He could lay back on display for him, a hand on his cock and another playing and teasing, giving his love a show…

Magnus didn’t realize he was saying those things out loud until Alec pressed his finger in deep and _just right_ and gave a deep, heavy growl.

It felt like Alec took forever and yet no time at all to prepare him. Magnus couldn’t think, could barely remember to _breathe_. With the help of magic it was like Alec's hands were everywhere. Inside of him, running over his skin, teasing at his nipples, gripping at his hips.

Sweat broke out on Magnus’ skin. He was moaning, writhing, every inch of him on fire, and it burned hotter with each touch, yet Magnus felt like he would fall apart without that heat holding him together.

“Please, please _pleaseplease…_ ” The words were ripped out from somewhere deep inside of him.

Alec moved up, rumbling a soothing noise over Magnus’ cheek. His scales rasped across Magnus’ stubble in little pinpricks of agonizing pleasure. “Shh,” Alec murmured, voice more growl than words. “I’ve got you.”

And he did. Talented fingers slipped free of Magnus’ body, only to be replaced with what he’d been _aching_ for.

The pleasure as Alec sank into him sent another burst of magic tearing out of Magnus. Once again, it was caught up by Alec's magic, held there by smoke and wings and fire. Firm hands gripped at Magnus’ hips, and the gentle passion of before gave way to something dangerous and thrilling with that very first snap of Alec's hips. He filled Magnus and drove a cry from him that echoed all through the caves.

Magic and bodies moved together in a dance as old as time. Magnus had been with plenty of other partners before – he’d been with _Alec_ before – yet none of it compared to this. Nothing could compare to the fire that tore through them. Magnus was lost in it. He chased the flame, higher and higher, clinging to Alec as he did. His nails tore through the skin of his lover’s back.

Sharp teeth sank into the meat of his shoulder. Firm hands tightened their hold on Magnus’ hips. They drew him up, changing the angle until it made Magnus shout once more. Then, with all that stunning precision he showed in the field, Alec hit that sweet spot in Magnus over and over again.

The fire grew hotter over Magnus’ hips. He felt it growing, inside and out, and it was glorious.

“Magnus.” Alec's voice was right at his ear, deep and dangerous, and _oh_ , Magnus wanted _more_. “Magnus, I need…”

Words failed Alec in that moment. But his hands tightened again on Magnus’ hips, no doubt leaving bruises, and Magnus retained enough of his mind to know what it was that Alec was trying to ask for. Something that the two of them had talked about a few times late at night while they lay in their bed. Just the thought of it was enough to send Magnus’ pleasure even higher. His hoarse, “Yes” was the easiest answer he’d ever given. “Yes, Alexander, yes, yes, _yesyesyesyes!_ ”

Their magic leapt out with Alec's intent and Magnus’ permission. The heat around them coalesced in Magnus’ hips, hotter and hotter, coming to a peak right as Magnus was thrown off that ledge, pleasure crashing over him in wave after wave that took his breath away. He was only vaguely aware of Alec's pleasure following his.

Slowly, little by little, the fire receded. It drew back from Magnus’ hips first, then slowly away from his skin. It wasn’t gone – Magnus could still feel it, feel how it shifted down from burning flames to mostly just smoke. It stayed twined with his, the two free to just, lay in the air. Just _be_.

The warm feel of Alec's body was the first thing that Magnus became aware of. Followed by a throbbing ache in his hips, and something sharp on the curve of his neck.

He was lying on his back on a pile of something soft. Alec was curled up against his side, one leg draped over Magnus’, his head pillowed on Magnus’ chest. One claw was lazily drawing shapes on the skin of Magnus’ stomach, curling and tracing around where Magnus’ bellybutton should’ve been. Every muscle in Magnus’ body felt like it was made of jello. He wasn’t sure he could’ve moved even if he’d wanted to.

Magnus had to clear his throat twice just to even attempt to speak. “I think you killed me.” Oh, look. His voice actually worked. Surprise, surprise. He hadn’t been entirely sure it would.

He got a soft chuckle and then a rumbling purr as an answer.

A lazy, satisfied smile let up Magnus’ face. He supposed he couldn’t really fault Alec for being smug. No one had ever loved him quite so thoroughly, or quite as well, as his mate had just done.

 _Mate_.

Magnus glanced down his body to where the burning on his hips was strongest. He and Alec had talked together about what Alec called mating-marks. Though he’d been embarrassed by it – another of those things that he knew wasn’t human, and therefore was so hesitant to show – Alec had still explained to Magnus about the part of him, magic and instincts both, that seemed to want to leave a mark on his mate. Something to show the world that Magnus had been claimed.

Well, he’d definitely done _that_.

They hadn’t been sure what kind of mark it would be. Magnus had suspected the bite on his neck. In fact, it was one that he was going to happily show off if it scarred the way he was pretty sure it was going to. But the burned brands on his hips, the darker skin with that hint of claw that he could just see, oh, he was going to enjoy showing those off, too.

Alec must’ve noticed Magnus’ focus. He shifted just enough to be able to turn his head, nose trailing over Magnus’ sternum as he went. Dark eyes swirled with magic as they gazed up at Magnus. “Do you like it?” Alec asked softly.

“ _Sayang_.” The soft word fell easily from Magnus’ lips. He put in the extra effort it took to lift his hand, weak though it still felt, and brushed it almost clumsily over Alec's hair. “ _Like_ might be far too paltry a word for what I’m feeling. As you should know.”

The little twitch to Alec's nose made it clear that, yes, he could smell Magnus’ enjoyment of all this. But he’d clearly needed to _hear_ it, too. Having Magnus confirm that he was okay brought out that smile of Alec's that Magnus so loved to see. The one that just lit up his whole face.

When Alec snuggled back down against him, Magnus drew him in as close as he could and just enjoyed feeling him close.

As he did, he let his eyes begin to wander, just a little. For the first time Magnus was able to really look around him. The jewels that sparkled in the distance, the shining stones above them that he was only now realizing were _wind chimes_ , and the decadent spread that they were currently lying on.

It wasn’t really a bed, nor the pile of material that he’d thought it was at first. It was more like a _nest_. A dragon-sized nest completely surrounded by the riches that Alec had deemed worthy of being squirreled away and protected – and he had laid Magnus at the center of it like the greatest jewel of all, completely naked, only loosely wrapped in silks and velvets, golden skin glowing with the light of their magic.

Magnus drew Alec in even closer, using his magic to curve over that familiar body until he could tug Alec in to drape over him like a blanket. There, he could press his lips against Alec's hair. “I love you.”

He felt Alec's smile press into his skin right over the mating bite. That visible declaration of the love that Alec felt for him. A promise etched into his skin to always be there, to love and cherish Magnus, and to never leave his side. Next to it, the soft “I love you, too” was just icing on the cake.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading - be sure to let me know what you think!
> 
> If you'd like to join a Multifandom server on Discord, come hang out [HERE](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD) in the Fandom Playhouse with me and a group of amazing people!
> 
> Also, though I'm rarely on there, you can find me on tumblr [HERE](https://to-the-stars-writing.tumblr.com/) and say hi, send an ask, or even leave me a prompt if you'd like :)


End file.
